


Jumpers, Tongue Twisters and Dicks. Oh my!

by Kiki923



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Tongue Twisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiki923/pseuds/Kiki923
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom's adventures in tongue twisters are about to get even more explicit.</p><p>Really, he had to see this coming with that choice of his. 'How deep the dick' indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumpers, Tongue Twisters and Dicks. Oh my!

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I've fixed all the typos. I really need to get a laptop so I'm not forced to write these on an autocorrecting iPhone that's corrections aren't that helpful.

A tapping on the window behind her caused her to jump, almost dropping the hot iron on the dress shirt, which could have left a nasty burn in the white fabric. Still holding the appliance firmly in her hand, she turned around to see the source of the noise. Tom stood on the other side of the window pane, motioning for her to open it up. Turning off the iron and setting it on the windowsill she did as he requested, preparing to scold him in the process. "Seriously Tom?! I'm trying to get your suit ready for the BAFTA dinner and you think it's a good idea to tap on the window behind me? What would you have done had I ended up burning your shirt?"

"Sorry darling, I didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted to ask you to come out here for a bit. I need your help with something." He accompanied his apology and explanation with a pleading look and a smirk that was held back by a bitten bottom lip. 

How could she say no to that? "Alright, I'm coming. Stop with the look." He laughed as she closed the window. Walking out of the laundry room and through the kitchen, she met him in the back yard where he was standing alone. "What do you need help with? And where has Luke run off to?"

"That's the thing, something came up and Luke had to leave before we could do the video. Now I need someone else to record it for me."

"Tom," she huffed. "You know I would love to help you, but do you remember how I tried to help you with the ice bucket challenge? I wound up recording myself dumping the water on you. Which made you have to reshoot the video so there wouldn't be questions and rumors about the strange woman getting you wet."

Tom grinned. "I'm aware of how you recorded yourself getting me all wet darling, but I promise you wouldn't wind up in this video. See here," he said, picking up the small white boards off the patio table. "I hold this one with the charity information while I do my little tongue twister and you record me with the camera in one hand while you hold the board with the tongue twister in the other. No chance of coming on screen. So could you help me out please? I'm already late on this challenge as it is."

She had to admit there was likely no way of videoing herself in this one. Plus the fact that it was for charity, so she couldn't very well refuse. "Okay, I'll do it. But you owe Thomas. Both for the startling and for the recording."

"And I promise to reward you generously. Now, do you want to go in and grab a jumper before we start?" He asked, eyeing the shirt she had on with her sweat pants. Her legs may be fine in the cold with the thick material on them, however her arms were bare with a decent amount of cleavage showing.

"No, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? I could give you mine. I've got another shirt on underneath." Tom made a move to grab the bottom of his jumper to take it off.

"Really, I'm fine Tom. It's not that cold and this shouldn't take that long. Keep your clothes on so we can get it done." Taking the camera and the board with the tongue twister on it, she moved to stand in front of the garden. "Oh my god," she said, reading what he had written. "I don't think you could stay dick anymore if you tried."

"I did try actually," he replied, waggling his eyebrows which caused her to lift one of her own. "What? I thought you liked it when I teased my fans."

"I do, but I don't think you know what you are asking for with this one though."

Tom took his place with the garden wall behind him as she focused the camera in his direction. With the board secured in one hand so he could read it, she hit record and silently mouthed 'go'. 

"Hello, I'm Tom Hiddleston," he introduced himself. As if no one knew who he was, she thought. He proceeded to speak about the challenge and charity for the skin conditions, the name of which was like a tongue twister in and of itself. When it came time for the one he had selected there was no helping him.

The first time he made the mistake of saying 'how deep the dick' she clamped her mouth shut, cheeks puffing out and flaming red with a blush as she fought to contain her laughter. Tom was more composed, offering a short chuckle and an apology. That was until his next slip up with the same phrase, causing him to bend over in laughter. She had to hold her board up over her face to keep from looking at him and cracking up. It's wasn't until he asked for a zoom on the charity information that she lowered the board to do just that, though her hair was down and partially covering her face still.

Once he gave the salute to end the recording she hastily did so, pushing both camera and board into his hands. Then she dashed back into the laundry room where she let her amusement explode.

Tom walked into the kitchen hearing her laughter. "Was it really that amusing to you?" He asked, sitting down to his laptop at the table.

"Yes!" She shouted in a gasp. Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself, she returned to ironing his shirt. Once that was done she hung it up with the rest of the suit he intended to wear. Turning back around she found Tom leaning against the door frame. "Hey there Dick," she grinned. "Tweet all sent?"

"Yes. You know, it really wasn't my fault I messed up so badly."

"Really? Then whose was it?"

"Yours." 

"Mine?" She questioned, hand placed over her chest. "I'm pretty sure the words came out of your mouth." Facing away from him she moved the ironing board and iron back to the closet.

"Maybe, but it was my girlfriend who came out to video it," he said, walking up behind her as she closed the doors. "My girlfriend who came out wearing a barely there top. Her arms free to the cold breeze." His hands slid from shoulder to wrist, then back again. "The tops of her gorgeous breasts visible. Nearly naked with out her bra." Fingers skimmed the edge of her shirt, her breath quickened. "Nipples hardened and pointing in my direction, tempting me." Both hands cupped her breasts, thumbs circling their peaks. "They're still hard. You're not still cold are you? Or has something else caused this reaction?" His hot words beat against her pulse point. "Are you thinking about that tongue twister now?"

"Yes," she breathed, unashamed of her lust.

"Would you like a demonstration of just how deep my dick can go?"

"Yes."

"Then perhaps you should learn that tongue twister of mine. We can work on it together." Tom spun her around, pulling her in and covering her mouth with his, tongue plunging inside. As they kissed, he backed her up to the small counter in the room. He lifted he up, pulling her sweats and panties off as he did, breaking the kiss as he set her down on top and threw her clothes to the side. "Let's see how well you can focus while distracted," he said kneeling down before her. "Begin."

She obeyed, leaning back as she tried to remember how it went. "Dick had a dog. The dog dug!" The last word came out in a sharp clip as he kissed her outer lips. "The dog dug deep. How DEEP!" Another sharp intake of breath as he parted her folds, licking the length of her slickness. "Did the...dog...dig? Dick had a duck. The fuck!" He twisted his tongue into her depths. "Fuck. The duck dived. The...f...duck dived deeeeep. How deep did the FUCKING duck dive?" He chuckled as he continued to lap at her core. "Dick's duck, fuck! His duck dived deep. FUCK!" He switched his attention to swirling his tongue around her clit as her body began to shake. "The duck dived, fuck! Deep, deep. The duck dived FUCKING DEEP FUCK! As Dick's fucking....Dick's deep!" She broke off into a mantra of three words on repeat; deep, fuck and dick. As she abandoned the tongue twister he took her clit between his lips, sucking her over the edge into her climax where the only remaining word was, "FUCK!"

"Not so easy is it?" He smirked when he finished. Tom stood up and leaned over her, licking her traces from his lips.

"You...had...it....so much...easier," she panted. "Fucking tongue twister."

"You seemed to enjoy that fucking tongue twister. We're not even done yet darling, we still have to answer how deep the dick goes." Tom placed a kiss on her hip before standing back. Working on the fastening of his pants, he stood between her open legs. His hands paused in their task when she sat up, pushing him further away.

"My turn on my knees," she said, answering his confused look. Hopping off the counter she went to her knees, taking over the task of undoing his pants. 

The fastening undone, she pushed his pants to the floor, setting his length free. Taking him in hand she started at the base, stroking him once. Twice. Three times before even allowing him to touch her lips. Then she took just the head in her mouth, swirling and lapping her tongue against him. Tongue twisters were how this started after all.

"I think it can go deeper than that darling," Tom said in a husky tone. He gathered her loose hair in his hand, pulling it away for a clear view of her actions.

Instead of taking him deeper she let him slip from her mouth as she smiled. With one hand gripping his thigh to support her position, she used the other to massage his sac while her tongue went to his dick. Starting at random spots she licked her way to the tip, ignoring the full length until her final pass. With the final lick from base to head, she took him back into her mouth. He hissed and tugged on her hair as her head bobbed, slowly working more and more of him inside. As she moved against him she relaxed the muscles in her throat, preparing to take him all the way.

"Fuck," he groaned once he was fully seated inside. This was not the first time she had taken him this far, though it didn't happen often. He wasn't small by any means and taking him all the way put a strain on her reflexes, making the times she did offer him this all the more rewarding and arousing. He allowed her to work him this way briefly before feeling his climax build. "Stop."

She did so immediately, letting him slide out with a slurp. His hand still gripped her hair and she followed his tug upwards, back onto her feet. "Such a talented mouth," he said, dragging her to him. The kiss was deep and demanding, bruising in it's intensity. He left her swollen lips to pour hot, open-mouthed kisses along her neck, continuing to the tip of her shoulder. 

The trail of kisses moved to her back as he turned her around, bending them both over the counter with her beneath him. His hands grasped hers, stretching her arms out to the side. His fingers danced on her skin as he stood up, peppering her spine with his lips as he moved back, hands following on her sides. With one hand on her hip he took himself in the other, guiding his shaft to her center where he pushed inside.

The small room began to fill with the sounds of their pleasure as Tom set an agonizing pace. Slowly he withdrew, drawing out her moans of desire with him. He growled in satisfaction as he re-entered, her walls right around him. It wasn't long before he couldn't hold back, his hips pumping faster. 

She pushed back against him, needing more. "Tom," she whimpered.

Moving a hand forward he reached for her sensitive nub, rubbing it between his slick fingers. The impact of their movements became more powerful with each stroke of his dick. His erratic thrusting continued through her climax as she clamped around him, screaming his name. It wasn't much longer before he followed her lead over the edge, spilling his release inside her as he collapsed. 

Through heavy breaths against her back he asked, "Was that an adequate reward for the video?"

"I fucking love tongue twisters," came her equally labored response.


End file.
